While a variety of requirements arise for temporary or at least quickly-built shelters, there is generally a compromise between the level of protection offered by the shelter and the speed, reliability and ease with which such a structure can be built.
Also, the degree of protection required by the shelter can change over time and known protective shelters, while perhaps providing an appropriate initial level of protection, may not be suited to a scenario in which a lesser, or greater, degree of protection is required.
The invention seeks to provide for a protective shelter having advantages over known such shelters.